


Lay Us Down - DISCONTINUED

by Targa365



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Homophobia, Multi, Ryan is a girl, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targa365/pseuds/Targa365
Summary: Brendon doesn't know what to think when he gets a wedding invite from his brother. Firstly because he hasn't spoken to him in years, and secondly because...well...Jon is marrying a man.THIS FIC WILL NO LONGER BE WRITTEN, BUT IM GOING TO KEEP IT UP UNTIL I DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH IT





	1. 1

Brendon's life was like a story.  
He had a mother, father and Jon, his brother who was older by six years.  
He had loads of friends in school, both girls and boys.

His older brother Jon was very protective of him, and even fought off bullies a few times. Verbally. Jon would never ever hit anyone.

Age six, Brendon lost his first tooth. According to his friends the tooth fairy would come to visit. She didn't. But he wasn't sad, he was glad because the idea of a tiny fly breaking into his bedroom at night and stealing his teeth terrified him.

When Brendon was seven, he and Jon were allowed to go places on their own. Jon took him to the sweet shop the other side of town, and Brendon got high off of strawberry laces. Their mother wasn't happy, but Brendon had a great time because they went to the park afterwards.

Aged eight, Brendon realised he had an excellent singing voice. That year was a beautiful nightmare for the household. 

Nine. Brendon and Jon lost both of their grandparents on their mother's side. It was tragic. Just before Christmas they had gotten into an accident...they don't really speak of that year.

When he was ten, he met a girl. A really pretty girl. Her name was Ryanne, but everyone spelled it wrong, so she stuck with Ryan.  
They didn't speak much, but Brendon made her smile from across the classroom; he counted that as a win.

Eleven was when he learned to ride a bike with no hands...and later broke his arm and had to have a cast that went from his wrist to above his elbow. The cast was purple, and he was very proud. Ryan even wrote her name on it, alongside a little 'get well soon' message.

Twelve had been the time Brendon had noticed his brother arriving home the next day, rather than later at night. He always had a happy glow when he walked through the front door, only to change into his work clothes and leave again. When Brendon asked Jon why he was so happy, Jon laughed and said "love".  
Brendon had hoped that Ryan was the reason he came home blushing.

Thirteen had been the age Brendon heard his parents arguing with Jon. The shouting match between the trio had shook the walls and Brendon had hid under his bed covers, trying to cover the tears that rolled down his cheeks.  
Hours later, he heard Jon rustling around in his room nextdoor.  
"What's going on?" Brendon had asked when he walked in, to see Jon packing all his clothes into a small suitcase.  
"Where are you going?" The younger boy demanded.  
"I'm staying with a friend. I don't belong here."  
Brendon couldn't help but cry as his brother embraced him. They hugged for what seemed forever, but it was still too short.

Jon never came home. And Brendon never saw him again...


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be, but I tried.

Now, at twenty, Brendon lives in a flat with Ryan, Vicky and Gabe. It's not small, but it's not exactly comfortable for the four them altogether.

Gabe is a character Brendon isn't sure of. He is a massive flirt with both ladies and lads; it makes Brendon uneasy. He is also, admittedly, pretty cool. He has loads of friends he hangs out with meaning if his flatmates want a good party, they at least have options.

Vicky is sweet and scary. At first, she was intimidating. She was quiet and calculating, judging everyone silently.  
It wasn't until Ryan was on her period when Vicky finally spoke sincerely;  
Ryan had needed a pad, but she couldn't find her bag, and there was nothing in the bathroom she could use. She was about to hand Brendon money and demand he went to the shops to get her some, when Vicky opened up her handbag, and pulled out about seven different sized pads, and a couple of tampons. Ryan hugged her quickly before rushing to the bathroom. Brendon thanked her because a stressed, grumpy Ryan isn't something he wanted to deal with. Since then Ryan and Vicky have been good friends, and Brendon isn't allowed to join "chatty, bitchy Tuesday's" (the only day the pair have free).

Ryan is Ryan. Brendon fell in love her when he was a kid and they started officially dating aged fifteen. Five years (and three months) later, they are still together.  
Ryan has done so much for Brendon. When the poor boy finally broke down and admitted he missed his brother and hasn't seen him years, Ryan was there with a story of her own. She hadn't seen her mother since she left when Ryan was seven. The two became closer, and Brendon doesn't know what he'll do if she wasn't there.

It was a Thursday morning and one of the days Brendon had off work. The others were out; Gabe was wherever Gabe goes, Vicky had some sort of exam and Ryan was probably down at the library. 

Outside, Brendon could already see the crowd of workers, running around on the streets like ants. It was pretty late in the morning. He stretched carefully, trying not spill the contents of his mug, and let out a huge yawn. He mentally made plans for the day, something he wouldn't usually do, but his next day off was Sunday and that was the day he visits his parents. He loves them, he really does, but they never seem to let him go. Since Jon left, they treated him like he was an only child, like he was their world and no other child in the house before...and it hurt. It hurt so much. Quickly, he shakes his head, and tries to get rid of the thoughts of Jon. (In fact, it had gotten so bad, Brendon had doubted Jon even existed, but a forgotten photo album he found in one of the kitchen cupboards said otherwise.)

On the table by the front door, is a pile of letters, only a few. Sometimes it's a bill, but most of the time it's letters from Gabe's family, who live in Uruguay. Brendon reads the front of the first two; one is some sort of advertisement, the other is a letter addressed to, predictably, Gabe, but as Brendon turns to the last letter, his breath catches in his throat. It's beautiful. A pure white envelope that felt more like good quality card than a tacky piece of paper felt like a weight in his hand. On the front was beautiful bronze calligraphy, addressed directly to him, and although the writing made it almost impossible to recognise, Brendon would notice that curly "B" and the "N" with a flick at the end from anywhere.

Brendon smiled as he opened his letter from Jon.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely decided not to read back Jon's letter because I felt it was more real if I didn't. Basically the Jon in the story is better at talking than writing. With writing he tends to ramble and it has no real meaning or direction. So if you see any mistakes or it feels that it's all over the place, it is supposed to be like that.

Brendon took the letter to his room. He sat on his bed and opened it slowly, holding his breath.  
He took out the card and was surprised when more than than one sheet of paper fall from the envelope.  
His hands shook as he took the first sheet.

"Brendon,  
I've been trying to contact you for a long time. Ever since I left, in fact.  
The truth is Bren, I fell in love. I fell in love with a sunshine smile and sky blue eyes. I fell in love with soft, light brown hair and warm comforts. I fell in love. With a man."

Brendon's smile falters only a little.

"I know mum and dad look down upon homosexuality. They think it's a sin. But it's not, believe me Brendon. I knew from the moment I met Spencer, I had to keep him a secret, and it felt wrong. 

I told mum and dad by accident, and they were furious. So I had to leave. I promise you Bren, I tried to come back home, I tried so hard, but I was always pushed away. Spencer took me in. He had his own flat he shared with a big group of friends. They didn't mind. I tried to see you after school but I either always missed you, or I could see dads car.

Getting in contact with you was stressful, and extremely difficult. I left voicemails, sent letters and even tried to get Spencer to pass a note through the letter box, but to no avail. 

You are probably wondering how I knew your address. It's a weird story actually. Spencer's old flatmate is a certain William Beckett. Bill just so happens to be in close contact with Tom who knows Sisky who knows Butcher who knows Ryland who knows Nate who knows Gabe, who I understand is one of your roommates. Anyway I may have mentioned to Bill that I have a younger brother that I have lost contact with, and he asked "who?", so I said Brendon, and he said he heard the name, so he asked Tom, who asked Sisky, who asked Butcher, who asked Ryland, who asked Nate, who asked Gabe who then said "I know him!" . So...yeah...

I wish I was better at writing. Anyway. The real reason I'm writing is because I've asked Spencer to marry me. He said yes. Although I have a good guess as to what your answer will be, I have to ask anyway. Please can you come. You can bring a girlfriend or a friend or any plus one you want (I don't know what you have or don't), but Spencer and I want our wedding to be simple, and I also really want you to meet him. His step-sisters are going to be bridesmaids. They have already started looking at dresses between them. Jackie wants a really deep purple one that drags on the floor, and Crystal wants a tight pale blue one that Spencer thinks is inappropriate, he also really doesn't like either. You have to meet him Brendon. He is the kindest most understanding person in the world. He's a good listener and has the patience of a saint. We want you to come down and stay with us for a while before the wedding. Just to meet Spencer and his family. I have written the address as well as my phone number, Spencer's number and our house phone. Just call. Please. It will mean so much if you're here.

I also realize how bad my writing skills are. I'm sorry about that.

I love you Brendon. I miss you and I will do anything to see you again.

Call soon,

Jon X"

On the other sheets of paper Brendon saw three numbers, each labelled. He also noticed an address written down and email. The third sheet of paper, was a photo. It was not of Jon, and Brendon knew the picture wasn't of Spencer. It was of two cats. The letter never mentioned cats, but Jon's writing skills were really awful and honestly all over the place. He had a feeling his brother never read his writing back.

Brendon looked up at the clock on the wall. Time was getting on, and he really fancied a vegetarian wrap from the shop down the road.

Before he left, however, he saved all three numbers onto his phone.


	4. 4

"Bren, this is brilliant!" Ryan exclaimed when Brendon showed her the letters. She couldn't stop smiling at the the firm paper in her hands. She looked up to Brendon and her face dropped slightly.

"You're not excited about this, are you." She says quietly, and it was more of a statement than a question. Brendon didn't have to say anything, he just looked at her before he hears her sigh loudly.

"Bren, you have wanted to contact him for ages, and now you have the opportunity! He's invited you to his wedding, Bren! This is amazing!" She waved the paper slightly, her fist clutching it tight. It was almost as though she was trying to convince herself that this was the most amazing thing to happen. Ever. Brendon wasn't so sure. Of course he wanted to contact his brother but never knew how, and...well...Jon is getting married. Soon. To a man. There's nothing wrong with that, obviously...it's just...Jon was never into men, Brendon was sure of that. He never made it obvious. 

He was quickly snapped out of his daze when Ryan sighed loudly, frustrated. She shoved the papers back into Brendon's hands and ran her fingers through her hair. It was slightly shorter, and curled at the ends. She did try to grow it out, but hated when it got in her face. She looked over to Brendon, her shoulders sagged.

"Is it because he's marrying Spencer?" Her voice was quiet. Disappointed. It was as though Brendon was faced with his teachers again.

"No." He muttered, like a child, but he couldn't meet Ryan's eyes. It was a lie.

She shook her head, again and again, as though she couldn't believe her best friend was so stupid.

"Ring him." She demanded quite calmly, before leaving the room.

Brendon stood in the middle of the living room, and his legs felt numb. He wanted to ring Jon as soon as he saw the number. But he didn't know what to say.

He pulled out his phone from his front pocket, and scrolled though the contacts, before landing on Jon's. He clicked 'dial' before holding it to his ear swiftly. His breath quickened as it started to ring with the painful "beep...beep...beep..."

Suddenly, he picked up.

"Hello? Jon's phone." A smooth voice answered. It sounded kind and honest, but it definitely wasn't Jon.

"Uh, hi. It's, uh, Brendon. Uh, Jon's brother?" He sounded like an idiot.

"Oh crap, hi! I'm Spencer, Jon's told me so much about you!"

"Oh, um. Cool. I mean I've only, uh, only heard about in a letter, so..." Great, now he sounded like a bitch.

"That's great! So you heard the news, are you coming down? Jon said you can bring someone, he wasn't sure if you had anyone, but hey." Spencer sounded more hyperactive than he did.

"Where's Jon?" He blurted.

"Oh, right sorry. He's at the vet, our cat, Clover, has been limping around a bit. She's probably faking it for attention. He'll be home soon." He sounded a little sad and Brendon hoped it wasn't his fault.

"Tell him to call me back." Brendon said quickly before hanging up. 

After a moment, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He felt instantly guilty for hanging up on Spencer. The young man was only trying to connect with his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Sighing loudly, Brendon stared at the phone which was still in his hand.

"Ryan! Ry!?" His voice yelled without his brains consent. Why was he calling for her?

Ryan appeared around the corner with tired eyes.

"I think I've already messed up." He said with quiet honesty.

"I don't know what to say." He added, before Ryan sat herself beside her worried friend.

"What do you want to say?"

"I don't know. Spencer answered and I just...hung up." He sounded like a child who didn't get what he wanted, and honestly, he felt like it too. Not only had he been a little rude to Spencer, but he crushed his first impression into tiny, tiny pieces.

Ryan wrapped a skinny arm around Brendon, pulling him closer.

"Ring him. Spencer. Get to know him. Organise a day to visit. I know you are conflicted at the moment. Especially as it's been so long since you've spoken to Jon–"

"That rhymed."

"–Bren, please. I could go with you, but you can't keep doing this whole wrong or right thing. Why does it matter if two guys are in love? I know that's what's bothering you."

Okay. It had been bothering Brendon. But it's understandable. Right?

"Why couldn't Jon settle down with a lady?" He asks, voice small. He wasn't sure Ryan had even heard him, but the smack on the shoulder he received said otherwise. He let out a quiet whimper, before turning to his loyal friend.

"Brendon. Listen to yourself." She handed him the phone again.

"Call, put it on speaker, and I can talk with him too. Then we can organise a day to meet."

Instead if ringing Jon, Brendon decided to call Spencer, as Jon left his number on the letter too. It was also clear that Spencer had hold of Jon's phone, and Brendon felt rude for calling Spencer on Jon's phone, if Spencer had one of his own. It made more sense in Brendon's head anyway. As it dialled, Brendon noticed the picture of the cats again, and wondered which one Clover was.

"Hello?" A quiet voice answered.

"Um, hi."

"Oh. Hello Brendon." Spencer sounded a little disappointed.

"Apologize." Ryan whispered.

"I'm, uh, really sorry for hanging up on you...so abruptly." He hoped he sounded sincere.

"Ok, that's fine, no worries."

There was an awkward silence before Ryan made some sort of elaborate gesture with her hands.

"I would like to meet you." Brendon said at a super fast speed.

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Of course I do. My big brother is getting married. It'll be cool to meet up before the big day."

"Well...that isn't for a little while, but we are both free Saturday."

There was a heavy silence in the air, before both Brendon and Ryan were nodding.

"Yes we can do that."

"We?"

"My friend Ryan...is it alright if she comes too?" Brendon felt as though he had known Spencer for a long time. The confidence didn't overwhelm him, and he suddenly felt comfortable.

"Of course it is. Hey Jon just got back. Would you like to speak to him?"

Oh god. Was he really ready? Ryan was nodding with encouragement and a smile plastered her face.

Before answering Brendon nodding to himself, and then looked at Ryan. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah. Sure."


	5. 5

Jon's voice was exactly how Brendon remembered it. Slightly rough with a little bit of a lisp. It was only somewhat deeper, but it took Brendon back to when he was younger, and had a family that felt whole.

At first he had no idea what to say. The two brothers stammered through conversation, exchanging awkward pleasantries.

"So...what's the weather like?" Brendon asked quietly.

"Um. Well it's cloudy now. It was sunny earlier." Jon answered. There was a pause when neither knew what to say, until Brendon heard a distant voice in the background.

"So Spencer says we are meeting on Sunday? You and Brianne?" Before Brendon can correct him he hears the quick shout of "Ryan!" in the background, presumably from Spencer. Jon mumbles a quick apology.

"Yeah. I hope that's okay?" His voice sounds young and unsure, he really hopes Jon understands. He is terrified. The phone shakes in his hand. He doesn't know what to say because Jon has clearly changed. Of course it's the Jon he remembers but he's different.

It makes sense to Brendon (he's really got to snap outta this denial).

"Of course. I want you to meet Spin, and I know he wants to meet you too. Like, really badly wants to meet you." He chuckles.

"Oh right? So you, like, mentioned me? Or..." He really had to know because if Jon did talk about him, then maybe Brendon wouldn't feel as lost as he did.

"Yeah, of course. Spencer loves family, he's a real family guy. He is such a mother. You should hear him talking to his sisters, always telling them where they left their shoes, or helping them with homework, it's really sweet."

"So he still lives with his parents?" The silence after the question makes Brendon feel uneasy. Clearly he asked the wrong question, as he wishes so bad he could take it back. Brendon doesn't know anything about Spencer, apart from the fact that he loves Jon, and seemingly, people in general. He was outgoing and kind, only wanting the best for Jon.

"No. He, uh, doesn't." Jon finally answers after a solid minute of quiet.

"Can I ask?"

"Lets just say Jackie and Crystal live with us. We don't know if it's permanent."

"What are they like?" And this time, Brendon thinks he asks the right question because Jon laughs softly, like a kitten purring or something.

"Jackie is such a rebel. She always gets in trouble at school, but she also has a great sense of humour, like Spencer. She's much more girlish than Crystal, and has a fascination with traditions in history. Crystal isn't a rebel, but she looks as though she could be. She isn't as social, but has a small group of close friends. Her favourite subject is PE. She also has blue hair."

Brendon laughs a little. They sound great.

"In your letter, you said they were Spencer's step-sisters?"

"Yeah. Spencer's parents split when he was little, then Ginger met Mark, and they had the twins when Spencer was thirteen. Ginger left. I don't know why, neither does Spin, it messed him up quite a bit. Mark got bad. The girls can't see him anymore. He's just...dangerous."

"Wouldn't that make them half-siblings? Instead of step?" Brendon asks, steering away from the painful confession.

"Yeah, I guess. But since Mark isn't Spencer's dad, and Ginger is god knows where, they don't feel related, y'know?"

It made a little bit of sense. Ginger was the one that connected them, and now she's gone.

"You're very brave, for helping take care of two kids."

"It was either that or foster care. Spencer didn't want them to go there that's for sure. They're only eleven. That age where you're still young and cute, but too old to keep around for a couple who wants to start a family. Too young yet too old. The limbo of age."

There a comfortable silence for a minute. A contrast to the earlier conversation.   
Brendon felt insanely guilty. His brother is only twenty six, and already has to care for two kids. Twins. He really hopes that Jon and Spencer are doing alright financially.   
He is also really surprised that Jon was so open about Spencer's situation. They were probably used to it, or maybe Spencer was proud to have custody over his sister's, rather than ashamed that he lost his mother and Mark is dangerous. In fact, Spencer does seem the type to not let what others may assume get to him. Just from a short phone call, Brendon admires him.

"So what are you doing now?" He asks.

"Sitting in the sofa, waiting for Spencer to finish cooking?" Jon replies, clearly confused.

"No, haha, I meant job wise.*

"Oh. Haha, yeah, I'm currently working at this independent coffee shop called The Hush. It's actually doing pretty well, and I enjoy it."

"That's pretty cool. You always loved coffee." It's true. Jon was an addict who would probably drink coffee as a replacement for any meal of the day. Brendon also remembers the faint smell of coffee Jon carried, but luckily, it wasn't overpowering. Just strong enough to let people know he had a cup or four.

"What about you?"

"I work at a music shop down the road. Stump's Strings. It has everything it's actually awesome."

"You always liked music."

"Yeah. Not much has changed really." Another quiet spell is cast over them.

Then Jon interrupts.

"Listen Bren, my dinner is ready and the girls just got home, so I'm gonna let you go"

Brendon almost begs him to stay on for a while longer, but Jon has a family meal to attend to, and Brendon knows the importance of those.

"Okay Jon."

"But I'll call you soon."

"Alright. Promise?"

"Obviously. I'll see you and Ryan Sunday."

"Yep."

"Good. Well...bye then."

"Bye. I love you Jon."

"I love you too Bren."

"Don't disappear again."

"I won't. I promise you that."

"Okay."

"Later."

Brendon doesn't let go of the phone for a little while after Jon hangs up. He looks up to see Ryan smiling at him.

He can't help but feel happy.

He's got his big brother back.


	6. 6

Sunday came around fast. Between the first phone call and Sunday morning, Brendon and Jon had exchanged two more calls as well as a bunch of texts.

Ryan had already put her bag together, bad left it by the door, but Brendon was still shoving socks and unironed shirts into his. They had told Gabe and Vicky that they'd be gone for a while, and not to mess up the flat. After all they each pay a quarter of the rent.

"You should hurry up Brendon, we don't want to get there too late. Spencer's cooking for us." Ryan calls. Jon had text Brendon about his lovers legendary cooking skills, and honestly, he couldn't wait to have a decent meal, but he still kept his expectations low as the feeling of disappointment is worse than a kick in the balls.

Finally getting into Ryan's dirty Mini Cooper, with bags loaded in the back they set off on their journey. The low hum of the engine and the quiet radio was the only noise between the two, but it was comfortable.

"Check the address." Ryan murmured as they stopped at traffic lights. Brendon quickly scrolled through his phone, as he had saved it in his notes. He felt the car move again, as he mumbled Jon's address. He felt odd. Talking to his brother over the phone is completely different from seeing him face to face. He suddenly didn't feel ready.

Before he really knew what was happening, Ryan was pulling up on curb outside of a house identical to the all the others on the street.

"I feel a bit sick." He heard himself whisper.

"You'll be okay. Trust me, I know you. You get nervous at first, but you're really good at conversation, once you get started, you won't hesitate at all."

They both grabbed their bags from the boot, and hesitantly walked up towards the front door. Ryan knocked when she realised Brendon didn't have the guts to do it himself.

There was a shuffle from behind the door, and a few mumbled voices. Suddenly it opened, and Brendon felt his eyes widen like a cartoon, when in front of him, stood Jon. He was shorter than Brendon had remembered him, but he didn't look as tired. Just behind him stood two identical looking girls; one with neon blue hair, the other with softer and longer hair. Both sported an expression of awe.

"Brendon, Ryan, come on in."

Ryan was smiling widely as she walked through the door, squeezing between the two girls who crowded the doorway. Brendon followed close behind, already smelling the sweetness of something cooking.

"Come sit down, do you guys want a drink? We have tea, coffee, hot chocolate, or orange squash, apple juice, apple and blackcurrant, but nothing fizzy, because Crystal drank it all for breakfast this morning."

"I did not!" The blue haired girl protests, startling Brendon suddenly. "I actually ate breakfast this morning!"

"Yeah, but you drank all of the fizzy orange too." The other girl snarls, clearly annoyed.

"You helped." 

"Girls, stop arguing, and go turn down the telly, the cat also needs feeding." Jon's 'grown-up' voice is something Brendon remembered well. He used to use it whenever Brendon got carried away with something, but hearing him use it many years later was pretty odd.

"That's Jackie and Crystal. They may seem bitchy at first, but believe me they are angels. Drinks? I would offer more, but Spencer is making the food and it should be done by the time he gets back."

"Could I just have a water please?" Ryan asked as she takes a seat at the dining room table.

"Of course. Brendon?"

"Uh, I'll also have water. If that's okay?" 

"Of course. How was the journey? I've heard that there was an accident a few miles up."

"It was actually really good." Ryan said as she takes her glass of water from Jon. "The traffic lights weren't kind, but we managed to miss that accident." 

"That's great. It's good to actually see you guys. Spencer had to get petrol, he should be back soon." 

The silence between the three wasn't uncomfortable, but Brendon couldn't help but feel it was. Just then, Jackie walked into the room, and stared at Ryan.

"Do you like dresses?" She asks out of the blue.

"Um, not usually." She answered honestly. Jackie frowns a little, a Brendon notices a rolled up magazine in her hand. He nudges Ryan a bit and subtly nods toward the rolled stacks of paper.

"But I don't mind looking at them, it's just the wearing them I don't like." The young girl perks up immediately.

"Spencer and Jon haven't decided on a colour theme for their wedding, so me and Crystal have no idea what the hell to wear, but I circled a few I liked. Spencer says we can't go too short."

Jon smiles as Jackie sags in the chair next to Ryan's, and proceeds to flick through and talk about the dozens of dresses she has picked. He makes eye contact with Brendon and motions to the back door.

When they are outside, Jon laughs a little.

"So. You're here."

Brendon nods. "We are here." 

"I didn't think you actually would come. Spencer said you would, but I wasn't sure." 

"I'm here." 

Silence fell between them, and Brendon could hear the faint sound of crickets and sweet birds, as well as the sound of laughter from a few houses down.

"I feel bad for leaving Ryan with Jackie."

"I'm sure she's fine. She wants to make a good impression on you guys, and I think she wants to get along with Spencer too."

Jon just nods. "She doesn't have to try. Spencer's friendly with anyone."

They stand on the patio a while and Brendon can see the different shades of green on Jon's grass.

"I haven't told the twins yet, but Spence and I are on a tight budget for this wedding." Brendon looks over at Jon, who is wearing a worried frown.

"What do you mean?" He asks hesitantly.

"Spencer and I don't earn a lot of money. My boss has been firing employees and our business hasn't been doing great. I'm earning less money than I did last year, so Spencer has had to pick up more hours. It's just...we can't afford fancy dresses for the girls, and Spin and I are gonna have to use suits we already own. We wanted a very basic ceremony, but by the looks of things, we won't be able to afford a decent venue. We are happy with coming back here to have food afterwards, but, it's tough."

Brendon looks at Jon. Really looks at him. He knows his suggestion is risky, and Jon will disagree, but...

"You could always ask Mum and Dad." Jon's eyes burn into Brendon's soul and his face turns red.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

Squeals suddenly filled the house behind them, saving them from an awkward wash of quiet.

"Spencer's back. You should really meet him."

Brendon follows Jon through the house, guilt set low in his stomach. At least meeting Spencer will help Jon forget Brendon suggested such nonsense.


	7. 7

Spencer, it turns out, is as lovely a Jon says he is. He hugs Ryan hello, and shakes Brendon's hand, and as much as Brendon wants to believe it's because he's just being nice, he has a hunch that Spencer is always this amazing.  
The twins are suddenly ecstatic over his presence, and Brendon can hear Jackie practically squealing about the dress she and Ryan liked.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I've been gone for fifteen minutes. Let me get dinner served." He walks into the kitchen, giving Jon a quick kiss as he passes by. Brendon looks away, uncomfortable and awkward.

At dinner, Brendon and Jackie sat either side of Ryan. Next to Jackie sat Spencer, then Crystal, then Jon who was sat on the other side of Brendon. Spencer had cooked a simple meal; pasta and sauce. The flavour was admittedly, unreal, and Brendon enjoyed it greedily.

"So are you guys staying long?" Spencer asked, looking at Brendon.

"I haven't really decided." He said honestly. He was hoping a few days at the most because both he and Ryan had jobs, and leaving Vicky and Gabe alone was risky.

"Well, our door is always open, for as long as you need." Spencer added sincerely, wiping his mouth with a napkin, before placing it down neatly by his side.

"Thank you." Ryan said. "We really do appreciate it."

They ate in a comfortable silence before Jackie and Crystal left, leaving their dirty plates on the table. Spencer rolled his eyes, and attempted to call them back but to no avail.

"They get that from you." He commented to Jon. "You don't tell them off."

"I do so." Jon argued back, mouth full.

"No you don't."

"I do, they only do it for me when you're not here."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. I'm their favourite."

"Fat chance."Spencer snorted, as he got up and took collected all the dirty plates before taking them to the sink and running the tap.

"I am their favourite, Jackie said so." Jon whispered to Brendon.

Spencer laughed out loud and shook his head in mock disbelief.

"So what are planning to do for your wedding?" Ryan asked politely. From out the corner of his eye, Brendon could see Jon wince a little. He forgot about the money troubles.

"Oh nothing big." Spencer said, as he sat back down. "Just a few friends, and then back here for food and that."

"That's sweet. I've only ever been to one wedding before, and it was big. Too big even."

"That's the only problem these days. Everyone seems to want to outdo each other."

Ryan and Spencer carried on conversation as Brendon listened idly. His brother sat quietly next to him, fiddling with the battered leather strap of the old watch on his wrist. Their parents had always be very supportive of them financially. Brendon never really had to pay for anything himself until he moved out, and even then his mother and father helped pay the first year of rent. It never occurred to him that when Jon left, he left with nothing. He can't even begin to image how it must have felt to rely so heavily on people he wasn't immediately close with. He frantically thinks back to what was written in the letter, but can't for the life of him, remember if Jon mentioned anything about moving in with someone, or whether he was out on his own in the streets or...

"Brendon!" His head snaps up quickly as his eyes meet with Ryan's. He notices quickly that Jon had already left the table and so had Spencer.

"Are you okay?" She asks, and her hands come up to his cheek, wiping away a tear he didn't know was there.

"I'm fine." His voice cracks.

"Spencer and Jon were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie later, after the girls have gone to bed."

"Yeah. Sure. That'll be nice."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." He smiles but he knows that she knows it's fake. When she leaves, he rubs at his face, destroying any evidence of tears.

When later does come, and the girls are in bed, Jon sticks on Iron Man after a group vote (although that isn't really fair because Jon had dozens of Marvel comics when he was thirteen, and Ryan is a sucker for Robert Downy Jr), and they watch it with a bowl of popcorn each and a bigger bowl of crisps between them all. (Spencer voted for Forrest Gump and Brendon, with no shame, voted for Toy Story). It was already pretty late when the movie began, so it was no surprise when Ryan's bowl of popcorn, which was thankfully empty and made of plastic, fell to the floor, as she slumped slightly into the back corner of the couch. Looking over at Jon, Brendon could see that Spencer was leaning heavily on his brothers shoulder. He felt slightly sick.

When the credits appeared on the screen, Brendon started to get up, before Jon made a noise of protest.

"Don't you know the rules of a Marvel movie!?" He whispered as though offended.

"No?" Brendon whispered in return, as he sat back on the couch despite his muscles protesting.

"You gotta watch until the very end."

"Why?

"'cos there's always an extra clip at the end, giving hints about the upcoming movies."

Brendon chuckled a little, because of course his brother watched the credits. Sure enough, there was another clip at the end, and although Marvel wasn't really his thing, he felt willing to watch them all if it meant he could connect with Jon again.


	8. 8

In the morning, Brendon wakes up with a sore neck and drool on his cheek. As he looks around the empty living room, he notices pictures on the walls. He stands to get a closer look and breathes out loudly when he sees most of them are of Jon, Spencer and the girls together. One picture is of Jon, Crystal and Jackie; Jon has his arms around both the girls, big grin on his face. One of girls (he can't remember which) has a bright pink cardigan wrapped around her waist, and Marilyn Monroe printed on her perfectly white t-shirt. The girl on the other side of Jon, is wearing all blue, and Brendon wonders if it's the same girl who dyed her hair.

"That was our first holiday together," a voice says from behind Brendon, and the young man leaps into the air. Jon laughs and quickly apologises. "A friend of ours, her parents, own a bunch of cabins, and they kindly lent us one for a weekend. For free. They knew Spencer from when he was young, so I guess they wanted to do something nice for us. It was a brilliant weekend."

Jon's smile isn't sad as he looks over at the photo. He looks relaxed and at ease and Brendon wishes so badly that he could be the one to put that happy little smile on his brother's face.

"Is Spencer taking the photo?" He finds himself asking and Jon nods. 

"We don't have anything fancy, but we got a lot of cereal because Jackie is an addict."

Brendon nods as he follows Jon into the kitchen.

"We didn't think you'd wake up." Spencer jokes from where he's standing, and Brendon grimaces.

"Well I did." He snaps, and the smile dims on Spencer's face.

Just then Ryan walks through the door, dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and pink and yellow striped socks. She looks at home which makes Brendon a little more uncomfortable.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asks and sighs as Brendon shakes his head. "You should, they've got loads of cereal."

Spencer grabs a bowl and spoon and puts it in the table, gesturing for Brendon to sit down.

"Here, we've got quite the verity. The girls and I are going to Brent's place for a while and Jon said he'll show you guys around town this afternoon."

Brendon doesn't know who the hell Brent is and he doesn't know why Spencer says it like he expects him to. He ends up eating cornflakes because they're the first thing he finds. No. He doesn't enjoy it.

Spencer cleans his bowl for him, and Brendon leaves without saying so much as a thank you. He pretends he doesn't see Spencer's disappointment.

Ryan leads him to the spare room they are sleeping in, and he can see that their suitcases are already unpacked. He also notices that the bed is a small sofa bed, unfolded (obviously), and wrinkled bed covers thrown over top.

"Jon is gonna take us around town today, and Spencer is going to see his friend with the girls," Ryan explains, "the sooner you shower the sooner we can get going."

"Who is Brent anyway?" Brendon practically whines.

"I don't know."

"Do you think he's his dealer?" He jokes, but the look Ryan shoots him lets him know it's not funny. "I am only joking."

"Bren, you've been a bit funny since we got here. I know it's weird for you, okay? I get it, but they're both trying really hard to impress you."

"Impress me? They're already trying too hard."

"With what?"

"Spencer seems to be doing everything for me, does he realise I can do things myself? The girls throw themselves all over you and Jon is filling me in on everything I've missed out on like it matters."

"Will you stop being selfish, and enjoy your time here? I can't believe you."

"Fine!" Brendon storms out the room and into the landing. All the doors are shut and although there aren't many rooms, he has no clue which one the bathroom is. He used the small one downstairs yesterday, which only had a toilet and a sink, both if which aren't useful since he needs a shower.

"It's that one," a small voice says from behind him, making him jump for the second time that day. He sees it's one of the girls.

"Oh. Okay. Which one?" The girl leads him to one of the shut doors and opens it for him. She also pulls out a towel from a hidden cupboard, and turns on the shower for him.

He mutters a quick thanks, and just before she leaves, she turns to Brendon, her eyes piercing his soul.

"Spencer and Jon have been nothing but wonderful to you. The least you could do is be grateful."

She leaves Brendon standing in the bathroom, cheeks red and legs numb. Brendon doesn't really have an opinion on the girls, but he's suddenly changed his mind. 

In the afternoon, Spencer, Crystal and Jackie are at Brent's house (whoever the hell he is), and Jon, Brendon and Ryan head out into the town. Jon takes them to his favourite dessert place; a tiny shop called "Pete's Pie". The paint work looks a little chipped on the outside, with cream coloured paint chippings scattered on the pavement. Even the shop's logo is faded. However, once inside, Brendon is impressed. It's a dainty little place, with each wall painted a different pastel colour; pink, blue, yellow and green. Pictures also hang on the walls, each frame displaying sweets, vibrant in colour and happiness. There are a few high tables dotted around, each complete with stool. Jolly music fills the ears of every customer and Brendon can't help but feel pure joy. Jon takes them up to the shiny counter, in which Brendon can see an array of ice creams behind the glass, round lollipops on the shelves and even a candyfloss and slushie machine. It's every child's dream. Even Ryan's eyes are bright and sparkle as she takes in her surroundings, pointing out all the decorated chocolates that are also on display.

"So what do you guys want?" Jon asks, snapping Brendon from his haze.

"There is so much to choose from," he marvels, "what do you recommend?"

"Spin and I usually go for the ice cream. The girls usually get a bag of sweets each because they last longer."

"Maybe I'll go for the ice cream," Ryan almost whispers, her voice filled with wonder, "it looks really good."

"How about you Bren?"

"I'll go for the ice cream too."

Jon buys the three of them ice cream. Ryan has bubblegum, Brendon has chocolate chip and Jon has rum and raisin. They sit at a table by the window and the sun beams through. When Brendon is halfway through, a small man with tattoos on his arms, and hair straightened against his face, practically jumps out from behind the counter and skips over to Jon.

"Johnny boy, they never told me you were here!"

"Hey Pete, I didn't realise you were even working today."

"Well you know what business is like. Always working. Who are these guys? I don't think we've met?"

"Pete this is Brendon my brother and his friend Ryan." Brendon waves his hands slightly in greeting whilst Ryan just smiles and says hi politely.

"I didn't realise you had a brother Johnny." Brendon flinches a little but nobody seems to notice.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know Wentz," Jon jokes, "you will never break me."

"I know all of you weaknesses." Pete whispers sarcastically. Brendon secretly thinks this man is a child.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Spencer has that video-"

"I thought he deleted it," Jon rushes in a panic, his eyes comically wide.

Pete's laugh is evil when he replies, "nope, we still have it, I'm sure your brother and his friend would love a copy."

Ryan and Brendon look at each other, and Ryan is smiling wide and happy. Brendon isn't.

"I'm going to kill him." Jon groans and Pete laughs again.

"Don't worry Johnny. You're dancing is amazing, and the outfit at the time, was even better, don't ever put yourself down."

Ryan snorts as Jon's face turns as red as cherries.

"Where are the girls and Spence?" Pete asks as a change of subject, probably noticing Brendon's permanent scowl.

"They went to Brent's for the afternoon," Jon says and Pete nods. Why does everyone know this Brent guy?

"Well I better get back to work, tell Spencer we got those cookies he likes back in stock." Pete waves his goodbye and leaps back over the counter.

"He seems like quite the character," Ryan comments, "is he from 'round here?"

"Yeah, Pete's family has owned the shop for years. When his grandfather was a kid, he lived above the place, but now it's used for storage. Pete doesn't live too far way though."

They finally finish their ice creams, and Jon takes them to a few shops, green areas and even a pet shop, which mostly sells pet food, beds, toys and collars, but they also have a friendly and colourful parrot on display, as well as a dozen budgies.

Ryan loves it, speaking in soft voices to the tiny birds who fly from one side of their cage to the other, chirping happily.

When they get back to the house, Brendon is starving. Spencer greets them as they all walk through to the kitchen.

"How was Brent's?" Jon asks, after he kisses Spencer gently on the lips. Brendon still looks away, a sick feeling settling in his stomach.

"It was good. His brother has his own place now."

"That's great."

"What about you guys, how was your day?"

"You are so lucky to live in such a wonderful area," Ryan comments, "and everyone seems to know you."

Spencer laughs. "Knowing everyone has its ups and downs that's for sure. I have some salmon that I was gonna cook if that's alright with you guys."

When dinner is cooked, Jon calls for the girls who both give Brendon death glares as he munches quietly on his carrots. Dinner is mostly quiet, but Brendon can see the way Spencer looks at the girls. Brendon knows why is isn't a fan of Spencer. He stole Jon. Those girls have no right to hate Brendon, because if Spencer was stolen away from them, they would feel exactly the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since this fic was updated.
> 
> Comment and Kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
